Блог участника:Doline Danielle/Тренировочный полигон
='Мод: Э.П.О.С. Снаряжение Данготитии'= center|700x700px Описание: Добавляет в игру Э.П.О.С. Cнаряжение Данготитии. Установка 1.Скачать файл 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папку с файлом. Готово Снаряжение Оружие= |Описание = 그것은 말 그대로, 시체의 산이 되었지. 평상시대로라면 금방 해치워졌을 그 산은 꽤 오랫동안 부서에 남아 있었어. 그리고 자연의 명을 받아 썩어가고 녹아가고 부식되어 갔지. 더 많은 시체들을 넘어갈수록, 그것은 더욱 형체를 가져가. 그리고 절대 만족감을 느끼지 않지. 그리고 한명의 직원의 희생으로 산은 무너지고 수만은 망자가 웃음짖는 얼굴이 달린 검만이 남았지 그 검을 본사람들은 "웃는 얼굴들은 낯선 동시에 서글퍼."라곤 했어. |Свойства = 양손의 권총으로 각각 WHITE, BLACK 유형의 피해를 입힌다. |Количество = 1 |Стоимость = о |Способ = Оружие, получаемое только командой "standard forge 299902". Максимальное количество — 1. }} |-|Броня= |Описание = (его нет). |Свойства = Нет. |Количество = 1 |Стоимость = о |Способ = Броня, получаемая только командой "standard forge 399902". Максимальное количество — 1. }} |-|Дар= , . |Стоимость = о |Способ = Дар, получаемый только командой "agent present number 499902" . }} Примечания *Автор модификации - 무능력한 *Официальное название: Dangotitia *Мод на Корейском. *Страница мода Галерея ---- ='Мод: Э.П.О.С. Снаряжение Бины'= thumb|center|700x700px Описание: Добавляет в игру Э.П.О.С. Бины. Установка 1.Скачать файл 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папку с файлом. Готово Снаряжение Оружие= |Описание = 쓰여진 의미 없는 글자들은 하릴없는 세월을 보내온 것 같다. 망자의 영혼과 육체 또한 하릴없는 세월을 보내온 것 같다 우리들이 해야 할 일은 그저 저승에도 못 갈 이들을 위한 봉헌, 그것뿐이며 그것은 우리를 향한 봉헌일 뿐이다. |Свойства = 대상이 가장 취약한 속성의 피해를 입힘. |Количество = 1 |Стоимость = о |Способ = Оружие, получаемое только командой "standard forge 299901". Максимальное количество — 1. }} |-|Броня= |Описание = 혹시 이름이 궁금하다면 묻지 않는 편이 좋다 ‘비나’라는 것은 이름이 아닌 이곳, 이 수많은 무덤들이 있는 공간의 슬픔 그 자체이기에 죽지 않은 죽은 자의 속삭임이기에 바닥 조차 보이지 않은 깊은 우물의 공허이기에 우리들은 이 처참함 속에서의 모순된 절망아닌 희망, 두레박이며 태고의 샘일 뿐이다. |Свойства = 피격 시 데미지의 40%만큼 회복 작업, 공포 피해에도. |Количество = 1 |Стоимость = о |Способ = Броня, получаемая только командой "standard forge 399901". Максимальное количество — 1. }} Примечания *Автор модификации - ㅇㅇ *Официальное название: abcdcode BinahEGO2 *Мод на Корейском. *Страница мода Галерея 1578646256 (1).png 1578646256.png ---- ='Мод: Переносное Устройство Создания Порталов'= center|700x700px Описание: Добавляет в игру Э.П.О.С. оружие в виде Портальной Пушки. Установка 1.Скачать файл 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папку с файлом. Готово Снаряжение Оружие= Примечания *Автор модификации - abcdcode *Официальное название: Portalgun *Мод на Корейском. *Страница мода Галерея 1575824381 (1).png 1575824381 (2).png ---- ='Мод: Э.П.О.С. Снаряжение Евы'= center|700x700px Описание: Добавляет в игру Э.П.О.С. Евы. Установка 1.Скачать файл 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папку с файлом. Готово Снаряжение Оружие= |-|Броня= Примечания *Автор модификации - 황혼종1호 *Официальное название: EvaEGO *Мод на Корейском. *Страница мода Галерея ---- ='Мод: Э.П.О.С. Броня Фундоши'= center|700x700px Описание: Добавляет в игру Э.П.О.С. броню Фундоши. Установка 1.Скачать файл 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папку с файлом. Готово Снаряжение Броня= |Описание = With fundoshi on, hard to starboard This is where men prosper! |Свойства = нет |Количество = 5 |Стоимость = о |Способ = Броня, получаемая только командой "standard forge 696969". Максимальное количество — 1. }} Примечания *Автор модификации - mahoeshoejoke *Официальное название: OTOKOUTA CORPORATION *Мод на Японском и Английском. *Страница мода Галерея 22-1572014198-1621782355.png ---- ='Мод: Э.П.О.С. Снаряжение Арбитра'= center|700x700px Описание: Добавляет в игру Э.П.О.С. Cнаряжение Арбитра. Установка 1.Скачать файлы 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папки с файлами. Готово Снаряжение Оружие= |Описание = Всё, что меня удовлетворяет - это звук предсмертного дыхания и лицо, теряющее краски жизни. |Свойства = Наносит случайный тип урона. |Количество = 1 |Стоимость = о |Способ = Оружие, получаемое только командой "standard forge 694202". Максимальное количество — 1. }} |-|Броня= |Описание = Мне нравится убивать людей этим оружием, знаешь. Это оружие называют доверием.... |Свойства = Неуязвимость к урону уровня WAW и ниже. |Количество = 1 |Стоимость = о |Способ = Броня, получаемая только командой "standard forge 694200". Максимальное количество — 1. }} |-|Дар= . |Стоимость = о |Способ = Дар, получаемый только командой "agent present number 694201" . }} Примечания *Автор модификации - Kedogan and Pcix *Официальное название: Arbiter EGO *Мод на Русском. *Страница мода Галерея 33-1573737407-964299502.png ---- ='Мод: Э.П.О.С. Снаряжение Кролика'= Описание: Добавляет в игру Э.П.О.С. Кролика. Установка 1.Скачать файл 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папку с файлом. Готово Снаряжение Оружие= |Описание = Standard rifle issued to R Corp Rabbit teams. |Свойства = Damage type based on Agents best attribute. |Количество = 4 |Стоимость = о |Способ = Оружие, получаемое только командой "standard forge 999800". Максимальное количество — 1. }} |-|Броня= |Описание = Standard suit issued to R Corp Rabbit teams. |Свойства = On Panic empolyee is executed. |Количество = 4 |Стоимость = о |Способ = Броня, получаемая только командой "standard forge 999801". Максимальное количество — 1. }} Примечания *Автор модификации - SpiceMayor *Официальное название: Rabbit EGO *Мод на Китайском и Английском. *Страница мода Галерея 35-1574634826-1703811787.png ---- ='Мод: Э.П.О.С. Броня Куруми'= Описание: Добавляет в игру Э.П.О.С. броню Куруми. Установка 1.Скачать файл 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папку с файлом. Готово Снаряжение Броня= |Описание = Простое платье, что может защитить от удара. |Свойства = нет. |Количество = 5 |Стоимость = о |Способ = Броня, получаемая только командой "standard forge 859877". Максимальное количество — 1. }} Примечания *Автор модификации - Pcix and Purpura and Ckasteal *Официальное название: Kurumi Suit *Мод на Русском. *Страница мода Галерея 44-1577398039-108682120.png ---- ='Мод: Э.П.О.С. Снаряжение Солнечного Дракона'= thumb|center|700x700px Описание: Добавляет в игру Э.П.О.С. Cнаряжение Солнечного Дракона. Установка 1.Скачать файл 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папку с файлом. Готово Снаряжение Оружие= |Описание = a pair of armored gauntlets with specialized pneumatic system charged by consecutive strikes with the gauntlets. it was rumored that their exist a variation that can fire ballistics but documentation on such has never been discoverer. |Свойства = Has a 25% chance of dealing 50% Black damage each attack. |Количество = 1 |Стоимость = о |Способ = Оружие, получаемое только командой "standard forge 979793". Максимальное количество — 1. }} |-|Броня= |Описание = A specialized bodysuit designed to maximize survivability of the wearer. this specific variation has been customized to a certain agents liking and sports a hoodie that she is known to wear. |Свойства = +20% movement speed when suppressing. |Количество = 5 |Стоимость = о |Способ = Броня, получаемая только командой "standard forge 979792". Максимальное количество — 1. }} |-|Дар= , , , . |Стоимость = о |Способ = Дар, получаемый только командой "agent present number 979790" . }} Примечания *Автор модификации - NightmareIF *Официальное название: Sunny Dragon EGO *Мод на Английском. *Страница мода Галерея ---- ='Мод: Э.П.О.С. Оружие Бна'= Описание: Добавляет в игру Э.П.О.С. оружие Арбитра. Установка 1.Скачать файл 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папку с файлом. Готово Снаряжение Оружие= Примечания *Автор модификации - BackBird *Официальное название: bina *Мод на Корейском. *Страница мода Галерея ---- ='Мод: Э.П.О.С. Снаряжение Голубой Звезды'= thumb|center|700x700px Описание: Изменяет спрайты Э.П.О.С. снаряжения Голубой Звезды. Установка 1.Скачать файл 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папку с файлом. Готово BlueStar_weapon_desc - 독특하게도 해당 EGO에 분열된 개체가 어느정도의 지성이 있음을 발견하여 관리자 특별권한으로 최초로 변형작업을 진행시킨 첫번째 EGO이다. 착용자의 뇌파를 통해 원격조종이 가능하며 그외 별도로 조종이 해체될경우 기존에 존재했던 인공지성으로 자율행동도 할수있다. 이 BSB-001드론은 탄환대신 기존 EGO에서 발산하였던 광선을 투영한 레이저로 발사한다. BlueStar_weapon_specialDesc - 착용자의 지혜지수가 높을수록 더많은 드론을 조종할수 있었다. BlueStar_armor_desc - 몸의 윤곽이 전부 드러날정도로 얇은 재질의 라텍스 슈트이다. 다행히 안은 절대로 비치지 않으며 물리적인 충격에는 굉장히 취약해 보여도 착용자로부터 외부의 피해의 대부분을 효과적으로 방어할정도로 강력한 내구성을 보인다. 다만 그 특유의 윤곽이 다비치는 민망한 디자인 떄문에 주변이의 수많은 시선을 받을 각오를 하고 착용을 해야할것이다. 해당 방어구를 착용한 여직원 주변직원들의 정신오염도 지수가 조금 줄어드는걸 확인하였다. Примечания *Автор модификации - 전건협 *Официальное название: BlueStar_Bodysuits *Страница мода Галерея 1574417421.png ---- ='Мод: Э.П.О.С. Оружие Похорон Мертвых Бабочек'= thumb|center|700x700px Описание: Изменяет спрайт Э.П.О.С. оружия Похорон Мертвых Бабочек. Установка 1.Скачать файл 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папку с файлом. Готово Примечания *Автор модификации - abcdcode *Официальное название: PNG ButterRetack *Страница мода Галерея 1578813313 (1).png ---- ='Мод: Э.П.О.С. Броня Белой Ночи'= thumb|center|700x700px Описание: Изменяет спрайт Э.П.О.С. брони Белой Ночи. Установка 1.Скачать файл 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папку с файлом. Готово Примечания *Автор модификации - DB079 *Официальное название: MidnightSun *Страница мода Галерея 1578851865.jpg ---- ='Мод: Э.П.О.С. Снаряжение Армии в Розовом'= thumb|center|700x700px Описание: Изменяет спрайты Э.П.О.С. снаряжения Армии в Розовом. Установка 1.Скачать файл 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папку с файлом. Готово Примечания *Автор модификации - 블랙맨s *Официальное название: PinkCorpsEquipment *Страница мода Галерея 1573111099.png ---- ='Мод: Э.П.О.С. Оружие Карающей Птицы'= Описание: Изменяет спрайт Э.П.О.С. оружие Карающей Птицы. Установка 1.Скачать файл 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папку с файлом. Готово Примечания *Автор модификации - ㅇㅇ *Официальное название: SmallBird 10mmPistol.MOD *Страница мода Галерея ---- ='Мод: Э.П.О.С. Броня ЗАЦЕНЗУРЕНО'= thumb|center|700x700px Описание: Добавляет в игру Э.П.О.С. броню ЗАЦЕНЗУРЕНО. Установка 1.Скачать файл 2.Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3.Распаковать папку с файлом. Готово Снаряжение Броня= |Описание = 막 추출해낸 E.G.O를 처음 보았을 때, 그것이 입을 수 있는 것이라고는 도저히 생각되지 않았다. 추출된 (검열삭제)는 끔찍하게도 가장 근접한 직원의 의복에 (검열삭제)를 시도했고 (검열삭제)한 결과가 이것이다. 입을 수 있는 형체는 갖추게 되었지만, 여전히 보는 이를 끔찍하게 만든다. |Свойства = 해당 환상체의 E.G.O Gift 보유 시 Black 속성 공격 흡수 |Количество = 1 |Стоимость = о |Способ = Броня, получаемая у аномалии или консолью }} Примечания *Автор модификации - ㅇㅇ *Официальное название: CensoredArmo *Мод на Японском *Страница мода Галерея 1579523738.jpg